


Photos From Home

by hgiel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks he can have a moment of privacy in his own home to mourn the loss of his loved ones. Wade disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos From Home

He should never have taken anything out of storage. Or at least should have stopped paying for it so it could be somebody else’s problem; let some stranger bid on his aunt’s antique furniture like they do on those horrible storage auction shows that Wade makes him watch.

Let some stranger throw the box of family photos away because it would mean nothing to them and then Peter wouldn’t be sitting on his bed, crying like fucking teenage girl.

It had been so long Peter had assumed he could put enough distance between objects and memories, at least long enough to take everything to the Goodwill, but they wouldn’t take photos and when the woman offered to throw them away for him he chickened out. The photos had meant so much his aunt and had been her primary tool in teaching him how much his parents had loved and wanted him despite his being unplanned. If he got rid of them his aunt would haunt him; so now what was he supposed to do with them?

Wade being home was yet another one of Peter’s miscalculations.

As horrible as Peter felt for himself over mourning happy memories he would feel worse to involve Wade who had none to begin with. And besides, Wade would want to talk about it because he always wanted to talk about everything. He would talk the situation to death and eventually the talking would make Peter felt guilty for giving everything away.

Not thinking about it alone was making him feel any less guilty...

It was inevitable that Wade broke his promise of giving Peter privacy and of course it had to be at the moment Peter started sobbing. To his credit, Wade didn’t joke or complain when Peter turned his back on him; he simply settled on the edge of the bed and rested his cheek on Peter’s shoulder until he collected himself.

“This is your dad, right?” Wade’s arms encircled Peter and he picked up a few random photos that laid in the pile.

“How did you know that?” Peter asked, immediately suspicious.

“What? Do you think I break into S.H.I.E.L.D. to play solitaire on their computers? I have that shit on my smart phone. Oh – – is this you as a baby?” He picked up a stack that Peter’s Aunt May had lovingly bundled together. “What a sexy baby. I’ve never seen a baby with such innate sexual prowess. ”

“You aren’t helping.”

“Yes I am.”

Yes, he was.


End file.
